All about dat ghetto booty
by Lucario92
Summary: Team Skull go shopping for a new pair of literal hot pants. May contain spoilers and sexual content


All about Dat Ghetto Booty

A Team Skull fanfiction

Like every passing day, nothing much was going on in the shady run down Po Town.

Since a certain trainer had scared off all the members of Team Skull outside of their own hideout, there was nothing to do except spray paint their property, steal from each other, have dance offs, argue with each other. After the last Team Skull tank was sold to the same trainer who defeated them one female grunt complained in rhyme, "Team Skull's fashion line always stays the same. That is so lame!"

"YO! THEM OUTFITS BE NEEDING A CHANGE! TIME TO GO SHOPPING TO REARRANGE" the male grunt member belted in rhyme as well. "TAKE ME SHOPPING CAUSE YOU GOT A POCKET FULL OF DOUGH! BECAUSE YOU HAVE A LOT TO BLOW ON THAT HUGE AMOUNT OF COINS GIVING OFF THAT GLOW!" rapped the female grunt. "NOT A CHANCE, GIRL! CAUSE GUYS DON'T GO SHOPPING BECAUSE THAT SHIT MAKES US HURL!" said the male grunt throwing his arms in different directions. "FINE BY ME, I HAVE GIRLFRIENDS ANYWAY SO I'LL LET YOU BE!" blurted out the female rapper as she swaggered out of the ruined Pokemon center.

"Hey! That skull tank was mine!" shouted a female grunt. "They're all the same so what's the point of arguing. How lame!" said another female grunt. A wooden door was busted down by the Pokemon center female grunt. "YO YO GIRLS! TIME TO BUY US NEW THREADS SO WE COULD RIP THEM TO SHREDS!" shouted the Pokecenter female grunt. The two female grunts squealed for joy, "YOU BET OUR BOOTIES WE DO! NOW LET'S REPLACE THOSE THREADS WE'VE OUTGREW!"

The three thugs thrashed about leaving the broken down mansion of Guzman.

As the small time hooligans arrived at Malie City scaring away the residents.

"YO YO! WE AIN'T HERE TO STEAL, WE BE HERE TO SHOP FOR PRETTY FLY DEALS!" the female grunt in the middle hollered. "WE AIN'T HERE TO START NO TROUBLE! WE HAVE SOME ERRANDS TO DO ON THE DOUBLE!" rapped the grunt of the same gender of her leader on the left. "IF YOU'LL EXCUSE US, WE'LL BE ON OUR WAY TO THE NEW FASHION BUS!" shouted the grunt girl on the right. The more the rapping thugs stomped around the asphalt path rapping, the less people approached them. As the leader of the female Team Skull trio kicked the door open with her foot busting the appearance, the cashier at the counter was startled by the site of the tough looking criminals. "YO MISS! WE BE SHOPPING WITH MONEY! WE AIN'T NO DUMMIES!" the female grunt leader said while busting rhymes. "As long you don't steal." said the clerk still feeling uneasy. The three grunts were stifling around the clothing hangers looking for outfits for an updated warddrobe for Team Skull. The second female grunt picked up a pair of green shorts, and asked, "Do you think these shorts look badass? I think they look fly on my ass!" She entered the dressing room to switch her bland white worn and torn shorts into the mint colored jean shorts that covered her entire butt. As the second female grunt exited the dressing room. She turned around for the other grunts to see. "Whaddya think?" asked the second grunt. The two grunts shook their heads no as the third female grunt said, "That pants ain't our style. Look for a better pair."

The same grunt was digging around the rack of shorts through various colors and styles. She nabbed a pair of brown capris that were the shade of an Eevee. The other two were revolted by this color and style. "YOU THINK WE DRESS LIKE NUNS? THESE PANTS AREN'T SUITED TO OUR BUNS!" shouted the other two rapping grunts. "GET YO BRAIN SORTED OUT! WE GRUNTS WEAR WITH STYLE WITHOUT A DOUBT!" said the third grunt. "LET THE LEADER PICK THE BEST SHORTS BECAUSE THE LEADER DON'T RETORT!" the leader's voice blasted out.

Now she was rumaging through the same rack that the second grunt was doing.

After some search and destroy, she finally found a pair of low rise shorts that the base color of the shorts was black like Necrozma, but had white stripes on the rims and sides like an Alolan Vulpix. She entered the dressing room, stripping off her filthy white ripped shorts unveiling a pitch black thong with the Team Skull symbol on the front. Her butt was toned from doing squats. As she put on the shorts, the back of the shorts revealed a cleavage of her ass. "All the girls at the Po Town are gonna love this style! Even Plumeria's gonna squeal with joy by a mile!" the leader said with surefire confidence. She exited the dressing room, turning around to show off the other female grunts. The leader of the trio was right! They were impressed with the style. "YO YO! WE SERIOUSLY NEED TO TRY THEM ON OUR BUNS!" shouted the other two as they collected the same pair that the leader found. When they've tried out the pants that their leader worn, the two female grunts turned around and bent down as the low rise shorts gave off a good view for everyone in the store to see. The women were repulsed, however the men got hot from the show that the grunts were performing. One of the ladies slapped their husbands from staring. The leader requested the clerk to get the thirteen pairs for them to purchase. "Madam, the shorts will be 130,000 Pokedollars all together."

The leader was shocked at the price that the clerk offered. "WHAT A GYP! LET OUR TRUE LEADER GIVE YOU THE DOUGH FROM HER HIP!" theier leader of the trio blared out. It wasn't for long when Plumeria busted in the door. "So I heard from the Oran berry vine that you three are purchasing hot pants. I'll handle this, sisters." Plumeria swaggered with an aura of confidence. "Lady, hand me a discount." She commanded very calmly. "Madam, we have a no discount policy." the clerk said. "Rules don't apply to us Team Skull." Plumeria snarled, "It's the discount or you'll be in a world of hell."

The clerk was frightened by Team Skull's leader. "The shorts are fifty percent off!" Plumeria wasn't impressed by this discount giving the clerk a menacing glare.

"Seventy five percent off!" the clerk offered as she can sense fear pulsing through her blood. Plumeria didn't feel like paying thirty two pokedollars for pairs of hot pants, she tightened her fist as she scowled fiercely into the clerk's eyes. "Ninety percent off! Take the shorts and leave me alone in peace!" the clerk cowered as she handed the huge box of hot pants as Plumeria handed over thirteen pokedollars.

"Thank you for you patronage." the clerk whimpered. Plumeria and her grunts marched out of the store. "There goes my big paycheck..." she uttered ruefully.

Guzma was zoning out in boredom in his damaged throne by his angry fists, tapping all of his fingers in a wave like rhytmn. "My hated boss! We have a new fashion line for you!" Plumeria sing songed as her grunts followed her in their new hot pants. They're turned around their backsides revealing ass cleavage for Guzma himself to see. His nose bled from sexual excitement from the updated pants. "Those pair are even better than the ones we originally have!" he declared proudly. "Now, who's in line to be slapped by your boy Guzma!" Before he could smack all the female Team Skull Grunts bouncy booties, he inquired, "Plumeria, you're gonna need new pants as well."

She blushed at the thought of Guzma slapping her tight firm ass. "I bought myself a new pair as well." she took out a fourteenth pair of the same shorts that the grunts were wearing. Guzma felt himself harden. "Are all you whores ready to be smacked by your boy?" he blared out. All the girls squealed in unison as they turned around anticipatining for the huge slap by their boss. Guzma smacked thier asses one by one. "Now that've finished with all of youse, guess who's the lucky Rockruff to be given a huge slap by your hated boss?" He grinned, batting an eye at a certain Team Skull Admin. Plumeria smiled as well. She turned around revealing some back cleavage. Guzma held out his muscular hand, slowly coming towards her ass with a big spank! Plumeria can feel his rough blow from his hand. "Guzma! That felt so...FANSTASTIC!" she cheered with escasty. "Girls, have the boys cuff your ass while me and Guzma have some alone time!" Plumeria commanded as the female grunts willfully obeyed. As the door closed, the boss of Team Skull shoved his black and white pants revealing an eight inch member that was both hard and chunky. "Give it to me, my boy!" Plumeria commanded as Guzma gently removed her shorts unveiling a tight anus. While Guzma was slapping the living daylights of out Plumeria he shoved it into her ass as the two moaned. While unaware of the grunts watching the sexing two, they've copied Plumeria and Guzma fucking each other doggy style.

As the protagonist entered Po Town, she was shocked from the sexual atmosphere and left the town scarred for life. "What the fuck what I thinking going to Po town?"

She couldn't take to hear the moaning and groaning of Team Skull, as she took the Charizard to fly away back to her home town in Melemele Island.

"OOOHHHH! AAHHHHH!" all of the grunts had grown sleepy after thier final climax of sexual intercourse. Even Guzma and Plumeria were snuggling together on their throne in the nude.


End file.
